


all the lights mean nothing without you

by xiu_harem



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiu_harem/pseuds/xiu_harem
Summary: "it wasn’t like his boyfriend to run late or stand him up, but honestly with how busy the both of them had been, he wouldn’t put it past minseok to accidentally sleep through their 1am date."———au in which sehun is still exo's sehun and minseok is the famous beauty youtuber he's secretly dating.





	all the lights mean nothing without you

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a cute reunion fic with a little bit of porn, so idk how it ended up being mostly porn. :)
> 
> that said, warnings:  
> \- super explicit content & language  
> \- semi-public sex  
> \- bottom minseok

Sehun hummed absently as he waited, looking at nothing in particular. A yawn shivered through his body before he could stop it from leaving his mouth and he curled in on himself, stomping his feet to get the feeling back in his toes. Being awake at one in the morning when all he wanted to do was fall face first into his bed, inspired a longing he only believed existed in romance novels.

It was bone deep, a spiritually pervasive sort of tired, and his head and neck ached with a persistent twinge if he moved too fast in any given direction. He had complained about it at length and in annoying detail to his older bandmates, who all but threw him out of their dorm when he said that was going out for a few hours.

Of course, there were a few cursory “get home by…”’s and “text me when you get home”’s (he sent an especially emphatic ‘ _thank you_ Kyungsoo-hyung, and only Kyungsoo-hyung’ in the group chat) but they ushered him out with little protest or curiosity of where he was headed.

Not that they didn’t already know where he was going anyway.

Sehun scrambled for his phone when it started vibrating in his pocket and felt immediately ridiculous when it was just a dumb, rambling text from Chanyeol. He resisted the urge to chuck his phone on the ground at the sight of an obnoxious amount of winking emojis and clicked his tongue deciding to ignore Chanyeol entirely.

He looked around the sparsely filled parking garage and contemplated why his mind immediately listed this location as one of the worst places to get murdered - not that he was wrong, mind you. The garage he was currently parked at looked like something straight out of a horror movie, cramped, cold and only lit well enough so he could find his keys after a few minutes of fumbling around. There were suspicious stains on the concrete and it came complete with flickering lights at the end of the lot. If he squinted, he could even almost make out a figure looking back at him...

Sehun would deny it to his dying breath but he jumped a little, his skin immediately getting goosebumps as a woman talking rapidly, angrily into her phone stomped her way over to him. Automatically, he tipped his baseball cap down farther to cover his face, a feeble attempt at anonymity. Thankfully, she passed with only a quick curious look at Sehun, too caught up in her argument(?), rant(?) to the other person on the line. He glanced down at his own phone, backlight too bright for the environment he was in but softened, suddenly reminded of the beautifully smiling reason he was braving body and mind at a set piece that would not look out of place in crime scene photos.

But still no answer.

“Should I call him?” he muttered to himself, feeling a little too petulant at being ignored.

He pulled his puffy down jacket up to his ears to stop the sting of cold winter air. He knew he should have put on something thicker before he left his dorm, or at least a hat, but he pretty much booked it out of there, too eager, too excited to see his boyfriend’s adorable face after weeks apart.  
  
His frozen fingers tapped at the screen again, swiping away another series of embarrassing texts from Chanyeol and typing another whiny text threatening to leave if Minseok didn’t show up in fifteen minutes. He blew hard on his hands, trying to get the feeling back in them knowing that he really wouldn’t leave no matter how late Minseok ended up coming. It wasn’t like his boyfriend to run late or stand him up, but honestly with how busy the both of them had been, he wouldn’t put it past Minseok to accidentally sleep through their 1am date.

Between Sehun preparing for his group’s next comeback and flying around the world attending runway shows and Minseok hitting an all time high in subscriber/follower counts as well as starting up his own makeup line, the last time he had seen Minseok in person was for a quick fuck in the back of his car before hopping onto a plane headed for Paris.

It was filthy, desperate, with clacking teeth, hushed moans and Minseok’s hands tugging painfully at his hair. They didn’t even have time to take off much of anything, fucking in the dark with Sehun fully clothed and Minseok with one leg out of his painted on jeans. Sehun had scrambled for lube, knocking around half empty bottles of water and energy drinks, hard and panting just at the sight of Minseok in the cute lacy panties he bought for him, pulling it aside the slightest bit to slip wet fingers inside of him. Minseok moaned, full bodied and frantic, grinding down onto his knuckles begging him to push deeper. That perfect little mouth just as pink as Minseok’s lips and just as desperate to pull Sehun in with its insistent heat.

Sehun snapped out of his daze, vaguely aware that it wouldn’t be the best look to be leaning on a car in a random horror movie parking garage with a boner in the middle of the night. He barely made it past especially determined paparazzi and crazed fans outside of the company building, he really didn’t want to blow it here. Hurried footsteps came from his left and he whipped around before he realized what he was doing, his body already attuned to the clack of Minseok’s favorite winter boots against concrete.

“Sorry I’m late! I’m such a mess. I got held up at the studio, our new intern had so many questions about everything.”

Minseok was huffing, a little winded from his trek up the stairs to the third floor of the dimly lit parking garage - the perfect halfway point between their two apartment buildings. His face was framed by an overlarge winter hat, a little pom pom at the top bouncing as he jogged over. His cheeks were pink and soft, the smoky brown on his eyelids made his eyes look even bigger than usual and his cheerful little smile was a perfect shade of red. It was a wonder how Minseok would always show up to their dates, claiming to be a frazzled wreck and yet arrive looking absolutely perfect and even more beautiful than the last time Sehun had seen him.

“I got your texts on the way here, you’re such a baby,” Minseok teased, finally reaching Sehun’s car. “I can’t believe you threatened me. What if I was help up a little-!”

Sehun cut him off with a kiss, hands cupping the face he had been dreaming about for days now. Minseok’s hands grasped at his elbows, automatically tilting his face back to kiss deeper, already falling into place without a word. Tiny hands fisted at his jacket and pulled him closer with a satisfied hum; Minseok was soft, pliant under him and he broke the kiss to finally get a word in. He leaned his forehead against Minseok’s, caressing warm skin under his thumbs.

“Hi,” Sehun breathed, feeling overwhelmed in the best way as he looked into Minseok’s affectionate eyes. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

Sehun pulled him in for a long hug, falling against his car with Minseok in between his legs. He tucked his head into the crook of his neck and sighed happily, smelling coffee, sunscreen and the sweet sandalwood of Minseok’s favorite perfume. God, he missed this so much. Sehun was spoiled by the feeling of waking up to his boyfriend snoozing on his chest, sleep warm and lazy, and when he couldn’t have that for nearly a month, he was convinced he was going to go crazy.

He had spent many sleepless nights holding pillows and shoving blankets between his legs, trying to recreate the comforting feeling of being surrounded by Minseok. Nothing was ever right though and he probably was the cause of his roommate’s grumpy countenance the next morning. It wasn’t his fault nothing could measure up to the comfort of having his boyfriend sleeping on him.

Strong arms wrapped around his neck and he almost dozed off to the feeling of Minseok humming and combing his fingers through his hair. They pulled apart after a few quiet minutes and took each other in, cataloging any changes and difference, trying to make up for lost time. Minseok looked concerned. Cold little finger tips pressed at the nearly purple bags under his lashes and he shut his eyes, satisfied with just holding Minseok close, hands tight around his waist as if he would vanish him if he let go.

“You look so tired,” Minseok murmured, gently caressing at Sehun’s face with his knuckles. “Do you want to go back home and sleep?”

Sehun couldn’t say no fast enough.

“Fuck no,” he snorted, knocking forehead against Minseok’s again. “Chanyeol won’t shut up about our comeback. I need peace before I commit murder.”

“Poor baby,” Minseok chuckled, squishing Sehun’s cheeks together before placing a kiss on his pursed lips. “Come on, let’s go take a nap in your car.”

Sehun nipped at Minseok’s fingers with bared teeth, distracting him for a second, before surging forward for a long kiss. Sehun licked into his mouth, languid and unhurried, holding onto the back of Minseok’s neck with one hand and the other pulling him in closer by the hip. Minseok shyly reciprocated, almost clumsy with how eager he was to kiss back. Minseok’s bottom lip was pillowy between his teeth and his breath hitched up the slightest octave when Sehun’s mouth moved to the side of his throat, sucking at the pulse point there.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep if you’re here,” Sehun confessed shamelessly pushing his hips forward, sucking a pretty mark on the underside of Minseok’s jaw. “You’re too pretty and distracting.”

Minseok scoffed and tucked his chin in, trying to get away from the ticklish feel of his Sehun’s lips against his throat, the pink of his cheeks betraying just how much he loved it when Sehun complimented him.

“I should be saying that,” Minseok said, pressing kisses on Sehun’s slack mouth in between words to emphasize his point. “How is it that you look better than I do right now in just a pair of sweatpants? Meanwhile I literally came running over from a professional photoshoot.”

Sehun rolled his eyes, still exasperated over the fact that Minseok clearly did not know the effect he had on people. He could be sick and snotty, half asleep and dazed with a pair of mismatched shoes on and people would still walk into street lights after catching a glimpse of him; Sehun knew what he was talking about, he was speaking from experience after all.

“You have my lipstick all over your face,” Minseok chuckled, trying to blend the lingering bits of color into Sehun’s cheeks. “Hmm, ‘Corail Antinomique’ makes for a really pretty cheek color on you.”

“Is that so?” Sehun murmured, nuzzling into Minseok’s palm. “Versatile, do you know where else would it look good on me?”

“If that was your way of asking me to blow you, then it was terrible.”

Sehun could practically hear the eye roll in Minseok’s voice. He snickered, feeling giddy and flirty, almost drunk on the sensation of being reunited with his boyfriend. He felt like a teenager again, hair trigger reactions and easily distracted by pretty things, and grinded against Minseok suddenly, insistently, the thin material of his sweatpants doing nothing to hide the growing problem he had in his pants.

“You love me,” Sehun cooed, grabbing Minseok by the ass and squeezing. “Why else would you put up with me for three years?”

“God knows why,” Minseok replied, slipping a tiny hand into the waistband of his sweats and rubbing at his hip bone. “But it definitely wasn’t for your skill in poetry.”

“You mean you _didn’t_ love the song I wrote for you?”

“Me? Not love a song about handjobs? Specifically, the handjob I gave you fifteen minutes before your first concert? I still don’t know how you got that cleared by your company before its release, by the way.”

“The power of love pushed through,” Sehun said seriously, cupping Minseok’s face to look at him straight in the eyes. “Also they thought the song was about holding hands, the dumbasses.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Minseok said, hand moving ever closer to Sehun’s dick. “It was pretty obvious when you started talking about feeling ‘sweaty and sticky’ in the ‘summer heat’. I still hate you for that, just so you know. Jongdae hasn’t let me live it down yet.”

“If this is your way of telling me that you don’t want to blow me, then it’s terrible,” Sehun mocked, dropping his hands from Minseok’s face.

He was joking, of course. He never expected anything or pushed Minseok to anything if he didn’t want to. Because of the very public nature of their occupation, their relationship was hyper-illicit and meetings were inconsistent and at times, very inconvenient.

Sometimes, it was like the day Sehun left for Paris where the both of them had something very important and very visible to do later that day, so it was a risk to try and ravish Minseok. If he preferred not to, Sehun wouldn’t have minded; he would have just spent his time cuddling Minseok into his body until an imprint was left in his flesh instead of sucking his dick. Sex was an enjoyable, but ultimately secondary part of their relationship.

Minseok worked tirelessly at every makeup look he did, creating art with pigments and brushes and if he didn’t want to mess it up then who was he to try and ruin that? He was desperately in love with the way Minseok created, brow set in a little furrow of concentration, systematically going through his mental vault of colors and techniques to produce new and interesting content every week.

Sehun had stayed up late, more than once, just watching Minseok talk at him through a computer screen, teaching his viewers (and inadvertently, Sehun himself) how to create the work of art on his face. It was hard work, despite the glitz and seemingly effortless skill he had. Minseok was a perfectionist through and through and the slightest mistake was scrubbed away as if it never existed. He had many experiences of just sitting back and watching Minseok film a video, marveling at how easy he made it seem when the hour before he was red in the face from constantly trying and retrying different looks. So if they ended up standing there holding each other, in the dingy, cold and still completely terrifying parking garage until the sun came up, then that was okay too.

Minseok made that decision for him though when his hand finally closed around Sehun’s dick. He automatically sighed and closing his eyes and leaning more heavily against his car. Minseok’s hand was warm and comfortable, almost like coming home if coming home meant getting his dick handled professionally by a gorgeous man - which, in most cases, it did.

Delicate little fingers gently pumped, sliding up and down the length of his cock with long, easy strokes. His forehead fell onto Minseok’s jacket covered shoulder and he couldn’t even complain about the cold seeping into his pants because Minseok’s hand was just what he was looking for after spending so much time apart and unable to feel his boyfriend against him. His hands were always so nice to touch and Sehun had spent more than a couple of moments holding them and caressing them against his face when they were cuddling, senselessly mumbling about how good they were. Almost as good as Minseok’s pretty mouth pressing kisses all over his face or his perfect little asshole gripping around Sehun’s dick like a vice, but in a different way.

“Fuck,” Minseok panted in his ear, the quality of his voice reaching a gravely tone that promised an obscenely good time in the future. “Look how well you’re doing for me.”

“Thought about this every night,” Sehun said, wrapping his hand around Minseok’s, forcing his pace a little faster. “Thought about your mouth, your pretty cock, your hands and tight little ass.”

Sehun smacked Minseok’s thigh with a resounding smack that was like a clap in the quiet space of the parking garage. He gripped the soft flesh in one hand, pulling Minseok closer to drag his dick against his boyfriend’s beautiful heat. Minseok let out a little whimper, hand stuttering on his dick until Sehun forced him back into moving.

“Thought about eating you out until you cried, thought about how you sound when I take you from behind, thought about fucking you raw and coming inside until you passed out, full and leaking.”

“Jesus Christ, Sehun,” Minseok breathed, choking on an inhale. “I get it, you want to get your dick sucked.”

His voice was shaky and he visibly tried to regain composure from the onslaught that Sehun released on him with a cute quip. Minseok loved to act like nothing bothered him, but Sehun knew him inside and out. His penchant for dirty talk was discovered early on and Sehun had taken advantage of it more than once. There was nothing more satisfying than pushing Minseok’s buttons and getting the exact reaction he wanted.

“Only if you want to,” Sehun reassured, completely serious. “We could stop right here and just drive around.”

He would be satisfied with Minseok’s hand, with nothing at all every single time, as long as it meant that he could spend a bit more time just looking at him, pretty face all flushed and happy to see him again.

Minseok practically fell to his knees, sitting with his legs tucked underneath him neatly, looking eager and ashamed of his enthusiasm all at once. Unbeknownst him, Sehun was already teetering on the edge from Minseok’s hand alone, and the image of his boyfriend on his knees in the middle of what was basically the general public, big eyes looking at him through his lashes, tongue bashfully peeking out to wet his lips, was basically going to be the end of him. Quick hands pulled him out of his sweatpants and underwear and Minseok was like a magnet attaching to the head of his dick.

“Fuck!” Sehun cursed, hand automatically carding through Minseok’s perfectly styled hair. “Baby, holy fuck.”

His mouth was heaven sent, his hot little tongue pressed flat against the underside of his dick, holding him here like cushion. Minseok hummed, the vibration of his mouth sending electric shocks up his spine and he valiantly resisted the urge to thrust into the wet heat. Minseok swallowed, pushing his lips farther down the length of his cock, the fever warm of his mouth feeling like a dream. He looked up at Sehun, bright eyed and earnest like he was asking Sehun to praise him, to tell him he was doing good and Sehun almost burst right then and there.

“Shit,” Sehun said faintly, the silk of Minseok’s hair slipping through his fingers. “God, baby, you’re going to kill me if you keep this up.”

His dick slipped out of Minseok’s mouth, his lips leaving a little ring of red lipstick halfway down his length and he almost cried from the loss.

“Fuck my mouth,” Minseok said, opening up to show the pink of his tongue. “Fuck my mouth and come down my throat.”

Sehun didn’t know what he said in response, the blood roaring in his ears making him almost lightheaded but Minseok’s eyes darkened and smouldered, teasing him with no words at all. Sehun shakily tipped Minseok’s head back, cursing again when Minseok sucked at his thumb, the suction literally feeling like a vacuum on his fingertip. He fed his cock into Minseok’s mouth, never breaking eye contact, feeling the sweat pooling at his lower back. His throat opened up, hot around the girth of his dick, pulsing with every swallow Minseok gave. He almost slipped out again, seeing tears beginning to form in Minseok’s eyes but his boyfriend only dragged him closer by the hips finally pushing the last few inches to bottom out.

Sehun’s head flopped against the window of his car with a thud and he was jolted back into the reality of where he was, but Minseok gave him no time to consider it as he started bobbing his head, encouraging Sehun to literally fuck his throat open by grabbing his hips and pushing them closer into his face again.

“Baby,” Sehun moaned, trying to get his attention. “Baby, I’ll fuck your pretty mouth please just-.”

He cut himself off with another deep seated groan when Minseok started hum a little more, slowly but surely driving Sehun insane. He could see the mischief in Minseok’s eyes and gave up right then and there, fighting a battle he really wasn’t interested in winning anyway.

“Jesus Christ,” Sehun could literally feel stars bursting behind his eyes. “Fuck, Minseok. Just - fuck - just tap out when it’s too much okay?”

He gave in when Minseok nodded, and if he thought he was going through the most before, it was nothing compared the way it felt when Minseok put his hands on either side of his head, encouraging Sehun to literally hold him still and fuck his mouth. He broke then, feeling all kinds of savage as he thrusted in and out of Minseok’s mouth methodically. Not going too fast or too slow, giving Minseok time to breathe in between when he slid out. Minseok was crying now, tears falling from determined eyes but refused to tap out, their usual gesture for safety, and Sehun almost stopped altogether until he saw Minseok’s hands in his own pants, playing with his cute little cock, hard and an angry pink in his manicured hands. He pulled out before he could come, jacking off furiously, his hand almost a blur and came on Minseok’s face. Or at least tried to paint his face if Minseok hadn’t literally grabbed him by the cock and shoved him back into his mouth, forcing him to come down his throat.

Sehun was a mess. His head was spinning and he was absolutely spent but his libido was literally punching him in the throat, threatening his dick to spring back up again so they could fuck his (hot as hellfire itself) boyfriend into the nearest flat surface after that obscenely dirty move.

“God, why are you so big?” Minseok complained cutely, voice hoarse but casual as if he didn’t just wreck Sehun’s entire world in under five minutes. “And I said my in my mouth, asshole! I hate it when you come on my face.”

He stood back up on wobbly legs, shaking hands wiping at his face annoyed, his cute pink cock still hard and leaking outside his pants. He didn’t seem to notice until a breeze came through and he flushed the darkest red, trying to fit his hard on back in his pants. God, he was literally going to be the death of Sehun. He was going to die because of this adorable minx who loved to act like a desperate slut one minute and blushing virgin the next. Minseok had literally begged him to fuck his face but he couldn’t even look Sehun in the eyes because he was embarrassed at being caught with a boner.

“Please sit on my face.”

Sehun spoke before he even knew what he was saying.

He gave a mental high five to his mouth, nonetheless, for being ahead of the curve when it came to his still recovering mind. He desperately wanted to feel and hear Minseok come with nothing but Sehun’s mouth on his asshole, he wanted to feel Minseok’s weight on his face, sliding back and forth on his mouth trying to catch the feeling of a wet tongue on his hole. Minseok was vermillion at this point and he buried his face in his hands, looking to all the world like a precious little virgin.

“You can’t just say that!” he protested hotly, refusing to look anywhere in Sehun’s direction.

“Babe, you literally asked me to fuck your mouth. You literally sucked my soul out through my dick and you have the audacity to act this cute?” Sehun was astounded, no, he was flabbergasted. How was this the same person? How did he do it?

“That was in the heat of the moment!” Minseok said, still not looking in his direction.

He was fumbling with his jacket zipper, having managed to somehow put himself together in the moment Sehun spent recovering from that mindblowing orgasm. It was so cute that Sehun almost felt guilty for even bringing it up before he realized that he was still out in the open fully exposed with his ass hanging out of his sweatpants.

Quiet footsteps were coming from the other side of the parking garage and he only had a moment to hurriedly tuck his oversensitive dick back into his pants. Minseok looked apologetic and reticent as he ushered the both of them into Sehun’s car. He climbed into the passenger’s seat, popping open the overhead mirror to discreetly check the status of his makeup and wipe away any remaining mess off of his face. Sehun shakily made his way to the driver’s side, still not having fully recovered the ability to walk.

A harried looking business man in an ill fitting suit paid them no mind as he passed in front of Sehun’s car and got into his own car two spaces down. The interior was silent as Sehun tried to gather his remaining brain cells to speak and ask about what Minseok had done in the weeks that he hadn’t seen him, trying to find normalcy after that worldshaking blowjob. God, and he didn’t even get a chance to reciprocate. He was serious about that face sitting thing though, he knew they would both enjoy it immensely. He realized too late that he was distracted again when the silence reached an uncomfortable length of time and tried to get back on the rails somehow; Minseok, with his still intact mind, beat him to it however.

“Hm,” he started, looking around the inside of the car curiously. “Whose car is this? It doesn’t look like your manager’s van.”

“It’s not,” Sehun replied, finally turning on the engine with a turn of a key. “He got pissed at the, uh, mess we left last time and told me to get my own car.”

“What?!”

Minseok looked even more horrified than he did before and curled up into a little ball in his seat.

“Oh shit, I forgot to tell you that, didn’t I?” Sehun replied absently, completely missing the fact that his boyfriend could probably never show his face to his members or team ever again. “I bought this one after I came back from Paris. The backseats are so much bigger so it’d be more comfortable for you.”

He backed out of the space, turning the wheel and eased out of the line of cars. He drove down and out of the garage before he realized Minseok hadn’t spoken since he accidentally spilled that his members found evidence of their illicit activities. He took a quick glance to his side and was struck by the thought that this was probably what he looked like earlier - confused and astonished by what he heard. Minseok’s eyes were wide, shiny and his mouth was gaping like he didn’t know what to exactly say to that.

“You bought a new car? For us?” Minseok asked faintly.

“Yes,” Sehun replied cautiously, unsure if he crossed an unknown line. “We could barely fit in the old van and you were always complaining about the legroom and shitty seat cushions. Oh! Check it out, these are heated since you get cold easily.”

He pushed the seat warming button and sat back, smug, barely paying attention to the road as he automatically started heading to their favorite spot. Minseok squeaked, (adorably, Sehun noted satisfied) and sighed when the heat crawled up his tight back.

“Cool, huh?” Sehun bragged trying not to feel like a kid showing off his new toy.

They drove in silence for a moment, Sehun still looking for his brain to restart and not paying attention to the unnatural quiet that overtook the both of them.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna have to blow you again,” Minseok finally said sounding fond and disbelieving.

Sehun almost slammed the brakes, not even ashamed to say that his little friend jumped in his goddamn pants at the thought of Minseok’s mouth on him one more time. God, the things Minseok could do to Sehun. It was like he was back in his teens again, hair trigger erections and all, but without the handy refractory period. He barely regained control of his body though and swiftly parked under a dense copse of trees outside a closed park, a place they always ended up in during their dates because of its isolation and heavy cover.

“Uhhhh,” Sehun said, brain still going through a reboot.

“You bought an entire car for our stupid 1am dates and included heated seats because my old ass can’t handle the cold anymore.” Minseok looked at him with such a dazed, affectionate expression on his face. “I don’t know if that’s the dumbest or sweetest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“Hopefully, sweetest?” Sehun said, still not comprehending if this was a positive or negative outcome.

“And our dates aren’t stupid,” Sehun insisted, finally catching up to reality again. “Any time I get to see you is a godsend. Plus, it was a good enough deal, I hated seeing you uncomfortable in the old van; my members aren’t the cleanest people and it wasn’t the most romantic place, I see that now.”

“Please stop before I literally start tearing up, I’m too manly for that.” Minseok whined, patting at his tear ducts. “And my mascara cost me so much money, I can’t afford to cry it off Sehun.”

“What? Why are you crying?” Sehun was genuinely confused. “And you literally texted me ‘masculinity ain’t shit’ yesterday, what are you talking about?”

“Oh my God,” Minseok was still avoiding his eyes, preferring to look somewhere around his neck or chest instead, cheeks aflame and bottom lip bitten between little teeth. “Don’t make me start being sappy, you little shit. I love you, okay? That’s it, I love you even though you make dumb, rash purchases that aren’t necessary.”

It was a slow realization. Sehun grinned, feeling a little bashful now himself. He truly had not done this with any ulterior motive in mind, he went to the dealership with his manager, under the false pretense of buying a van for a family friend to not gain too much outside attention. He traumatized his poor manager and members when they saw used condoms and a sitting pool of spilled lube on the floor of the old van and had to give up his vehicle privileges.

He was going to finally buy his own car and he initially thought about purchasing a sporty number, but immediately threw that out the window at the sight of the paltry back seat. While Minseok would look amazing draped over the hood of that car in particular, fingers scrambling to ground himself as Sehun fucked into him like a piston, it just wasn’t realistic.

Their relationship was (had to be) defined by pragmatism and secrecy. Sehun, a well established (and insanely famous) idol and model, who worked in a company with some of shittiest PR for dating scandals and Minseok, a self made entrepreneur with a giant dedicated following growing a new independently run business, wouldn’t be able to handle the emotional and physical toll if their relationship ever saw the light of day.

The drama and scandal it would bring about threatened not only their professional careers, but personal safety too. Both of them had rabid, obsessive fans who believed they had ownership over them and the news, on either side, would not blow over well. So getting a flashy, easily recognizable car under his name was just asking for trouble.

They understood the need for privacy intimately well, from the start of their tentative relationship to now, so many dates later. So for the past three years, they had pushed, pulled, compromised until they fell into their routine, satisfied with how they maintained their relationship.

It wasn’t perfect, but if Sehun was allowed to be sentimental for a moment, nothing else mattered as long as Minseok was happy. The countless nights spent holding his boyfriend close as they looked out the sunroof as barely visible stars through thick pines, talking about a future they would have someday were as precious as memories of their first kiss, the first time they exchanged ‘I love you’s’ in feverpitched meetings between busy schedules and incompatible careers. There were so many close calls, with Minseok tired and frustrated at being kept a secret and Sehun, worn down from living two lives.

It almost ended, so close to a real conclusion to their relationship that realizing that they were here now, in an ugly, spacious van where they could do anything they wanted without the prying eyes of the outside world looking in, felt like a puzzle piece clicking into place. It felt like step in the right direction, a move towards something more permanent. It wasn’t a home they made together, but it was theirs.

“I love you too,” Sehun replied, tugging one hand away from Minseok’s face to press a kiss on the back of it. “I know it’s not the apartment you pictured where Vivi and Tan have their own room, but it was the best I could do.”

Minseok looked around and laughed at the bottle of hand sanitizer and wet wipes in the cupholders; it only took three straight years of reminding Sehun to be prepared if they were going to fool around in the back for him to actually do it. Minseok picked up and turned a bottle of his favorite iced coffee in his hands, overflowing with love and affection in that moment.

“Shut up,” Minseok said, emotional but refusing to shed a single tear. “It’s perfect. And you’re going to let me pay for at least half of this.”

Sehun made to protest, but the look on Minseok’s face was decisive and his boyfriend was nothing if persistent and adamant when it came to things he deemed important. That’s why this relationship still had legs to stand on and Sehun knew when to pick his battles - if doing this for him would make him feel better, he’d reluctantly allow it. But he wasn’t going to tell Minseok that he already paid in full of the van. He was just going to stash that money away for something more important, like an emergency fund or for their wedding some day in the future.

“Okay,” Sehun replied, eyes soft and enamoured. “Okay.”

He dragged Minseok in for another kiss and tiny hands came up to clutch his face to kiss him more firmly. The small prick of cold on his jaw from Minseok’s ring (an almost identical match to the ring on his own finger) was a comfort more than anything else. They pulled apart and Minseok smiled, gummy and adorable like his own personal ray of sunshine and Sehun smiled back, feeling excited and more energetic than he had for a while now.

“You’re going to get the best anniversary present this year, Sehun,” Minseok announced, leaning forward to press another quick kiss on his mouth. “Give me a list of anything you want and I’ll get it all.”

“Does that include the lace set that’s in my wishlist on-.”

Hands were shoved over his mouth and he rolled his eyes; okay, so Minseok was a liar, not anything then.

“No,” Minseok said emphatically. “Except that.”

“Fine, I guess you really don’t love me.” Sehun replied, muffled.

Sehun pouted under Minseok’s palm and Minseok sighed, just a little irked, like he was considering some huge grievance instead of granting Sehun’s wish of seeing his boyfriend in a full set of lacy lingerie at least once before he died. Which, with Minseok’s skillful hands and talented mouth, could happen at any time apparently.

“We can compromise,” Minseok began diplomatically. “I already wore those lace panties you bought me when we saw each other before I left for Taipei. We can move up to garters or something later - but! That’s it, nothing more.”

“You know you love it,” Sehun teased. “I saw the way you were squirming in them last time. I think we’ll go for purple this time though, blue is overplayed.”

Minseok flushed, a little flustered at being called out for his secret inclination. He thought Sehun would forget, but he didn’t realize that Sehun always remembered the important dates. Minseok’s birthday, their anniversary, the day they got their matching rings together, and the one and only time Minseok ever sent him a (semi) nude and Sehun almost cancelled his concert to physically run across the sea back to Korea.

Minseok looked so hot in nothing but Sehun’s shirt, a tempting sight for anyone with eyes, that it was almost illegal. Minseok was borderline camera-phobic, only appearing on screen for his work on YouTube and Instagram, he rarely sent Sehun pictures or selfies of himself even if they were apart for a long time. It was somewhere towards the end of the drought that he decided to be merciful and sent a picture that sent Sehun a death sentence via nude.

Sehun was tempted to keep it as his lock screen, wanting to have it on hand for emergencies and for his own viewing pleasure. It was as perfect as a photograph got, thick thighs pressed together, exposing the tiniest bit of his pretty cock, one sleeve sliding off his shoulder to show off smooth skin, a black choker around his neck and the smallest glimpse of of a rosy, perky little nipple. Everything about him was pink and soft and sublime. It was a goddamn masterpiece.

Baekhyun accidentally caught a peek of the selfie in question, turned a violent shade of red and promptly turned around to run back to his hotel room. Sehun usually would have threatened his life for even unwittingly looking at his cute boyfriend in such a compromising position, but he felt that the embarrassment netted from the experience was punishment enough. He heard his groupmate quietly wail about how he could ‘never look Minseok-hyung in the eyes ever again!’ and was satisfied. The less time Baekhyun spent with Minseok, the better, in his opinion, but God help him if Sehun even heard a hint of Baekhyun jacking it to Minseok’s picture.

Not that he could blame him, of course.

“Don’t be jealous that blue is more my color than yours.” Minseok teased, reaching out to take his hand to play with his fingers.

“God, completely roasted by the love of my life. How will I ever recover?”

Sehun slumped dramatically against his seat, flopping a limp arm across Minseok’s lap. Minseok laughed despite himself and kissed the knuckles of Sehun’s hand sweetly.

“You’ll survive,” he said innocently, saccharine smile slow to form on his face. “I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

Sehun got a shiver of anticipation traveling down his neck and swallowed hard when Minseok looked at him coyly, eyes bright between mascara covered lashes. The shiver became a tremble when Minseok got on all fours, crawling over the cupholders that divided them, looking to all the world like a jungle cat on the hunt. A tiny pink tongue swiped over his plush lower lip and Sehun barely bit back the whimper that was trying to claw its way out of his throat.

Minseok climbed onto his lap, pert little ass settling right onto his thighs like he belonged there. Sehun’s hands automatically came up to support him, long fingers wrapped around his hip and up his back. He was enraptured by how Minseok’s mouth moved as he spoke, lips pursing and rounding out with purpose. He bit at Minseok’s tempting bottom lip before he could help himself and Minseok pressed down, gasping.

“What do you say?” Minseok practically purred into his mouth. “Do you want to break in the back seats?”

* * *

It was right before he slid home inside of Minseok, strong legs thrown over both of Sehun’s shoulders, that he realized that he would never truly comprehend the enigma that was Kim Minseok. Minseok, who was at one point, catatonic from embarrassment at being caught with a hard on, then threw caution to the wind by propositioning Sehun to fuck him in the back of their new date van. It was more than whiplash at this point, Sehun was going to break his actual neck trying to keep up with him.

“Baby, don’t tease,” Minseok whined, trying to push his hips down farther, as if chasing after Sehun’s dick. “Been waiting for so long, don’t make me wait anymore.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Sehun whispered to himself, lightheaded from the sight. “Sorry, hold on, hold on.”

He fumbled with a tiny bottle of lube, half tempted to break it in half and pour it all over himself, but stopped when he thought about having to explain to the cleaners just what was splashed all over the seats. His fingers felt clumsy as he stroked himself, smoothing lube liberally all over his length. Minseok propped himself up on his elbows, eyes hungry as he watched Sehun touch himself between the cage of Minseok’s legs. His mouth fell open, moaning out loud, as Sehun’s thumb pressed at his hole, stroking and dipping inside like the world’s most annoying cocktease.

Sehun’s thumb finally retreated after long, agonizing moments and his middle finger slid true. Minseok shuddered, biceps locking and hands clenching at the material under him. He pressed down desperately, fucking himself on Sehun’s single finger, whimpering and keening as he tried to bring himself to the peak. Sehun could almost taste Minseok’s despair as he removed his middle finger and a small part of him, the most depraved, sadistic part of him, relished in Minseok’s frustrated tears before the more sentimental, soft part of him put Minseok out of his misery and thumbed his aching cock inside of Minseok’s tight heat.

It was like the breath was punched out of Minseok, his chest heaving as he tried to calm himself down, his head thrown back and the lovely line of his neck glowing in the moonlight. He gasped, a little feeble, a little shocked, back arching and allowing Sehun slide in a little further. Sehun gave him time to recover and tucked his head under Minseok’s chin, panting and kissing the sweat soaked skin there. He gave a little thrust, his hips aching from his hunched over position and Minseok sighed, air passing through his lips as he tried to relax and let Sehun seat himself inside fully.

“Fuck,” he breathed into Sehun’s hair, a borderline whine in his voice. “I’m too old for this.”

He wriggled in place and Sehun winced, hands automatically grasping at Minseok’s waist to try and spare himself the embarrassment of finishing too early.

“You don’t look a day over 22, Minseok.” Sehun replied dryly.

He gently pulled Minseok up into sitting up, chest to chest, and he leaned up against the seat with a sigh, his dick comfortably inside of Minseok where it belonged. As spacious as their new van was, it never got more comfortable fucking in a car. It was space meant for temporary travel and not a five star hotel, the seats weren’t meant to be slept on. Minseok actually whined this time, clenching and unclenching as he tried to get comfortable with his new position.

“Tell that to my back,” Minseok complained placing his heels on either side of Sehun. “We’ve barely gotten into it and I already know I won’t be to walk, let alone be able to go to the gym tomorrow.”

“Good, get some sleep you work too hard.”

“You’re the last person I want to hear that from.”

Minseok tilted his face up to frown adorably at him and Sehun grinned lazily before thrusting up and swallowing Minseok’s gasp with his mouth. Minseok’s hands automatically went to settle at his shoulders, trying to find some kind of purchase as Sehun began a steady rhythm of his hips. He pressed down with every hit, trying to follow Sehun’s dick with each little movement. They moved into a comfortable speed, Minseok mumbling encouragements under his breath as he moved.

“Yes, yes, fuck! That’s it baby, that’s it…”

Sehun let his hands do the talking, grasping at Minseok’s ass cheeks with an almost animalistic satisfaction, using it to bring him down harder on his dick. Minseok whined, one hand automatically reached to pinch at his own nipple, tugging and pulling as if to distract himself from the rocking of Sehun’s dick inside of him. Sehun lost a little piece of his mind right then and there, and batted Minseok’s hand away to suck at Minseok’s chest. He laved his tongue over that cute little nub desperately until Minseok almost couldn’t take it, hands tugging at his hair unsure if they wanted him closer or off of him completely. Sehun’s hands grasped more firmly at Minseok’s ass, tempted to press another finger inside of him, wanting to see him keen and cry from being too full.

“Fuck, you’re so good to me,” Minseok practically sobbed, hugging Sehun’s neck, pressing his chest closer to Sehun’s clever mouth. “Don’t stop.”

Sehun was so close, but he wanted to make sure Minseok was taken care of before he came embarrassingly fast. In his defense, it had been weeks, his boyfriend was hot, and he had already finished once not an hour before - there really wasn’t any shame in it.

“I’m close,” Sehun warned, stutter catching in his chest as Minseok convulsed around him. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“Come inside,” Minseok begged. “Fuck me until I’m full.”

The lost piece of his mind was just coming back online when it promptly jumped off a building at Minseok’s words. His mind blanked as he plateaued, hips faltering as he tried to push as deep as he could inside of Minseok. His eyes practically rolled in his head as Minseok tightened to an almost painful degree. He could vaguely hear Minseok talking him through his orgasm, telling him how good he was and how pretty he looked coming inside of him. He must have blacked out for a minute because when he came to, he was still inside Minseok who was gasping and panting as he jerked himself off. His face was burning and red, the flush traveling down past abused nipples.

“Sorry,” Minseok whimpered, when he saw that Sehun was awake. “I’m almost done.”

If he had any energy left in him, it would have surged right to his dick. If Sehun could, he would fuck him until Minseok only knew his name but he was only human and Minseok’s stamina could outpace God himself.

“Shit, wait,” Sehun hissed, oversensitive and almost aching. “Come here.”

Sehun slipped out of Minseok carefully, his fallible mind blanking at the sight of Minseok’s pretty little hole, red and raw. Minseok only whined at the loss, practically crying with little tears growing at the corner of his eyes. Sehun shushed him, laying him down on the seat in front of him, slipping two fingers inside of him as an apology. Minseok fretted, peeking at him through wet lashes.

“Can I have more?” he asked, looking so sweet and so troubled that it was making Sehun’s head spin.

“God Minseok, you’re going to kill me.” Sehun replied, laying on his stomach.

Sehun slipped another two fingers inside, panting as he closely watched how Minseok’s hole give way to the pressure. He gave a few experimental jabs before driving in with an almost unbearable pace. Minseok cried, hips lifting as he tried to chase his orgasm. Sehun reached up, pushing Minseok’s hips down to slip his dick into his mouth. Minseok thrust up in surprise, yelling catching in his throat, but Sehun was prepared and didn’t gag, humming in satisfaction as Minseok started to push into his mouth with barely restrained movements.

If there was one thing that could come close to eating Minseok’s ass in Sehun’s list of favorite activities, it was probably sucking his dick. Sehun loved it, loved how it sat perfectly on his tongue, how it pulsed and throbbed in his mouth when he sucked too hard, loved how Minseok would squirm and color, trying to avoid his eyes as he looked up at him from between his legs. Sehun looked up then, grinning as Minseok, wild eyed and debauched, thrust into his mouth and ground down on his fingers with zero embarrassment. Minseok reached out with one hand to push Sehun’s head closer to his dick, enraptured by the sight of Sehun’s lips wrapped around him.

“I’m close, Sehunnie,” Minseok whimpered, running shaking fingers through his hair.

Sehun didn’t say anything, determined to see Minseok through. Minseok shuddered around his fingers and he knew he was more than close, he was on the edge and all he needed was one more push. Sehun was fastidious, curling his fingers a way he knew Minseok liked best and undulating his tongue until Minseok was crying, both hands in Sehun’s hair and coming in his mouth.

Sehun swallowed and let Minseok slip of his mouth, slipping his fingers out of Minseok slowly. Minseok groaned and curled in on himself, panting and still trying to recompose himself. Sehun sat up and back onto the seat, pulling a shuddering Minseok into his arms, kissing the crown of his head.

“Well,” Sehun started, voice a little hoarse. “That was intense.”

Minseok huffed a laugh before dissolving into ridiculous giggles. He reached over to the packet of wet wipes they left in the front seat, cleaning them both carefully before sitting back to snuggle into Sehun’s hold. They finally started feeling the cold now that their blood stopped pumping so hard.

“You wore me out!” Minseok protested, blindly looking for his coat. “Promise me you won’t go away for another month, I don’t think I can handle it at that level anymore.”

“Wore _you_ out? Minseok, I came twice!”

“Are you really complaining about that?” Minseok asked with a raised brow, finally snatching his coat and neatly draping it over the both of them to the best of his ability.

Sehun didn’t have the heart to tell him that his coat, while cozy for a petite man like Minseok, was barely doing it for Sehun who shivered in his seat.

“No, no. Of course not,” Sehun backtracked. “But I’m not as young as I used to be, this body is slowing down and I won’t be able to keep up soon. You’re going to trade me in for a newer, younger, hotter model and I’m going to die old and grey without a cute boyfriend to keep me company through my final days.”

“Shut up,” Minseok grumped, pinching Sehun’s side. “Stop stealing what I should be saying, you brat. I’m four years older than you. If anything, I’m going to go first.”

“Shhh,” Sehun shushed tiredly. “No talks of death during pillow talk.”

“You’re the one who brought it up!”

“Shhh,” Sehun repeated, patting Minseok’s head. “No more. Now, I’m going to reach over and get our blanket from the back and we’re going to sleep for four hours or until either of our managers start complaining.”

Minseok watched blankly as Sehun reached into the trunk space and pulled out two fluffed up pillows and the thick blanket that Minseok often stole when visiting Sehun at his dorm. Sehun absently gathered Minseok into his arms and laid them down on the vaguely comfortable seats and held him close as they snuggled under their blanket.

“You’re ridiculous,” Minseok whispered, feeling his heart swell at the thoughtful gesture. “I love you.”

“So are you,” Sehun replied, finally feeling content and happy as Minseok let him place his head right on his chest. “I love you too.”

And for the first time in a long time, Sehun fell asleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> i claimed prompt no. 34=  
>  _"makeup artist minseok and famous model, idol sehun are in a secret relationship and are therefore verse in the art of car sex. and sehun itching to finally put a ring on that finger and show them off to the world."_
> 
> clearly i got the car sex part down, and the marriage implications are more or less sprinkled throughout. hope whoever prompted this likes it! ❤


End file.
